1. Field of the Invention
In portable, invert-to-dump, refuse bins--especially those of compactor type including a power-actuated, refuse-compacting blade movable in the bin--it is desirable, for safety, that the included swingable lid unit be normally latched in a closed position while at the same time providing for access--without unlatching the lid unit and by way of an included loading lid--into the bin for manual deposit of refuse therein. The present invention was conceived in a successful effort to provide a refuse bin lid unit which meets such criteria.
2. The Prior Art
Applicants are not aware of any issued United States patent, or other prior art, disclosing the particular structure and function of the refuse bin lid unit shown and claimed herein; U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,979 being representative of the prior art known to applicants.